Amor Assassinado
by Yukyuno Hikari
Summary: Mais uma vez, caímos na armadilha de Naraku. Novamente, você se vai deste mundo por minha causa, mas desta vez é diferente. Eu não pude protegê-la dos meus próprios instintos, e essa tortura em minha mente jamais acabará...


**Amor Assassinado**

A noite era iluminada pelo brilho dourado da lua cheia, enquanto folhas dançavam com a brisa suave. Um grupo estava reunido em torno de uma fogueira, exceto um certo hanyou que estava em cima de uma árvore. Este indivíduo estava com a mente distante... há 50 anos atrás, para ser mais exata. Pensava em uma sacerdotisa que o havia lacrado devido a uma armadilha. Sem notar, deixou escapar o nome da sacerdotisa...

-Kikyou...

"você morreu por causa daquela armadilha do Naraku, mas juro que vingarei a sua morte... minha querida Kikyou".

Kikyou... esta era a mulher que havia roubado o coração de Inu-Yasha... ou melhor, parte dele, pois a outra parte pertencia a uma colegial do futuro... esta conversava alegremente com seus amigos em torno da fogueira, e nem lhe passou pela cabeça que seu amado hanyou estava pensando na _outra_ naquele exato momento. Estava preocupada com outra coisa... não só ela, mas seus amigos e também Inu-Yasha. Há pouco tempo, a Tetsusaiga fora quebrada por uma das criações de Naraku, Goshinki... Toutousai conseguiu consertar a espada, mas ela ainda estava pesada demais e este fato ocasionava uma transformação em Inu-Yasha. Ele tornava-se um youkai sedento de sangue, com garras afiadas e olhos vermelhos, ficava com uma expressão assustadora e uma terrível vontade de matar... era prazeroso para o youkai sentir o vermelho líquido vital escorrendo por suas garras e, enquanto isso, um hanyou sofria... sofria por tirar a vida de inocentes apenas por simples prazer. O grupo pensava a respeito disso, de como tornar a Tetsusaiga mais leve para que Inu-Yasha não se transformasse novamente, mas não sabiam que eram observados... Naraku observava-os através do espelho de Kanna.

-Huhuhu... estão todos preocupados com a transformação de Inu-Yasha... mas posso usar isso a meu favor.

-Mas como? Quando ele se transforma, não ataca seus amigos... pelo menos até agora não atacou... aquela Kagome impede que ele a ataque de alguma maneira... – diz Kagura entrando no cômodo onde estavam Naraku e Kanna.

-Mas eu não quero que ele mate seus amigos... prefiro que o idiota do Inu-Yasha elimine alguém que me incomoda muito... eu não posso acabar com ela por causa do maldito coração de Onigumo, mas não posso livrar-me dele ainda.

-Você vai fazê-lo... matá-la? Mas como?

-Espere e verá, Kagura... huhuhu.... mas precisarei de sua ajuda...

* * *

No dia seguinte, o grupo continuava a procurar por pistas do paradeiro de Naraku e dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. Acabaram por parar em um pequeno vilarejo que estava sendo atacado por um youkai que aparecia à noite.

-Por favor, fiquem aqui esta noite e nos ajudem! Muitas pessoas já morreram por causa desse youkai! – suplicava um idoso aldeão.

-Mas é claro que ficaremos aqui, senhor – dizia o monge Miroku – mas seria muito melhor se nos providenciassem um lugar para dormir e uma ótima refeição com a companhia de belas garotas – agora ele falava muito sorridente.

-Claro, senhor monge!!! Você e seus amigos terão o que quiserem, mas por favor nos ajudem! – o aldeão faz uma reverência a Miroku e logo se afasta para conversar com o chefe do vilarejo sobre o pedido do monge.

-Reh! Só perderemos tempo neste vilarejo... este youkai insignificante não tem nada a ver com Naraku!

-Eu sei Inu-Yasha, mas nós precisamos ajudar estas pessoas... olha só, muitas pessoas estão morrendo aqui...

-É verdade... incrível como você é uma pessoa caridosa, Miroku... sempre disposto a ajudar os outros, um verdadeiro santo! – falou Sango com uma veia saltando na testa e tom de sarcasmo.

Kagome, Shippou e Kirara apenas ficam com gotas na cabeça... aquela cena sempre se repetia, incrível como seus amigos nunca mudavam.

Mais tarde naquela noite, o tal youkai aparece. Era apenas uma espécie de youkai sapo que jogava um veneno em suas vítimas... nada que desse muito trabalho. Apenas com um corte meio sem jeito da Tetsusaiga o corpo do youkai se desfez no ar. Na manhã seguinte, o grupo já partiu novamente em sua busca por Naraku.

* * *

-Pronto, senhora. Com estas ervas sua filha irá melhorar logo.

-Muito obrigada, senhorita Kikyou – agradece a aldeã fazendo uma reverência à sacerdotisa.

Kikyou estava em outro vilarejo ajudando as pessoas... tentava sentir-se viva de alguma maneira, queria ter a sensação de ser necessária neste mundo de alguma forma, e não um apenas corpo de barro sem alma... mas não obtinha sucesso. Nunca se livraria daquilo... sentia-se totalmente deslocada.

"Droga, por que aquela maldita Urasue me trouxe de volta a este mundo? Às vezes sinto que tenho alguma função aqui, mas não sei qual... apenas sei que quero levar Inu-Yasha comigo para o outro mundo... apesar dele não ter me matado, morri por culpa do amor que ele sentia por mim... sua vida me pertence, Inu-Yasha".

De repente, a sacerdotisa sente algo estranho... presença de uma forte energia maligna.

"Ele está por perto... é melhor eu verificar".

Ela pega seu arco e flechas e vai atrás da fonte de energia maligna.

* * *

Inu-Yasha sente um cheiro estranho no ar... aliás, é um cheiro repugnante!

-É ele, sem dúvida!

-Está sentindo, Inu-Yasha? – pergunta o monge ao hanyou.

-Sim... é o cheiro do maldito Naraku. Vamos logo atrás dele! – Kagome sobe nas costas de Inu-Yasha e eles vão em direção a Naraku, acompanhados por Miroku, Sango e Shippou montados em Kirara.

O grupo agora corre por um lugar cheio de pedras, embaixo de um penhasco. Logo, a youkai mestra dos ventos surge na frente deles. Kagome desce das costas de Inu-Yasha e afasta-se, junto com seus amigos. Inu-Yasha desembainha a Tetsusaiga para lutar com Kagura, mas ainda tem dificuldade em dominar a espada. Devido a este fato, Kagura tem vantagem na batalha e deixa Inu-Yasha um pouco ferido, lançando vários golpes. Ela lança outro... mas... ela errou feio!

-Dança das lâminas do vento!

Não, ela não errou... o ataque atingiu o penhasco, causando um desmoronamento. Uma camada de pedras separava Inu-Yasha de seus amigos, e um grito de Kagome distrai Inu-Yasha da batalha. Kagura aproveita isto e tira uma pena de seu cabelo, para depois sair voando em cima da mesma.

-Inu-Yasha!! Você está bem? – gritava Kagome desesperadamente.

-Sim, e vocês? – o hanyou gritava tirando pedras de seu caminho para desfazer a barreira que o separava de seus amigos.

-Nós estamos bem, mas a Kirara se machucou com esse desmoronamento... siga em frente Inu-Yasha! Logo sairemos daqui! Vá atrás do Naraku! – gritou Miroku.

-Certo... eu vou – disse Inu-Yasha. Guardou novamente a Tetsusaiga e correu para batalhar contra seu desprezível inimigo.

* * *

A sacerdotisa aproxima-se do centro da energia maligna. Sente que há uma barreira à sua frente, mas esta abre-se permitindo a passagem da mulher.

-Hum... me convidando pra entrar, Naraku? Deve ser uma armadilha, com certeza... – mesmo sabendo que corre risco de entrar em uma cilada, Kikyou entra na barreira, e esta se fecha logo em seguida.

* * *

Inu-Yasha continua correndo a fim de batalhar contra Naraku, quando de repente sente algo estranho... como... uma barreira.

"Hã? Uma barreira? Isso deve ser mais uma armação do Naraku... logo acabarei com você, desgraçado!"

O hanyou segue seu caminho e, depois de poucos minutos, encontra-se cara a cara com seu inimigo.

-Huhuhu... vejo que finalmente chegou, Inu-Yasha...

-Naraku, seu maldito... já esta na hora de você morrer, desgraçado!!!

Inu-Yasha pega sua espada e ataca Naraku com dificuldade, mas este consegue desviar com facilidade.

-Seu hanyou idiota... acha mesmo que conseguirá me vencer mesmo sem conseguir dominar essa espada?

Inu-Yasha resmunga algo impossível de entender, e parte novamente para o ataque. Tenta usar a Tetsusaiga, pois sabe que sem ela o seu sangue de youkai despertará. Novamente, Naraku desvia... porém, dessa vez foi um pouco ferido. Depois de muitos ataques de Inu-Yasha, Naraku comeca a atacar.

"Reh, então era esse seu plano... me cansar primeiro, não é?''

Naraku usa seus tentáculos nojentos para atacar o hanyou de olhos dourados e o acerta em cheio, perfurando-lhe o estômago. Inu-Yasha levanta-se com dificuldade, sendo atacado novamente... quanto mais ele insistia em lutar, mais era ferido por Naraku.

Depois de muitos ataques sucessivos e muito sangue derramado, Inu-Yasha novamente tenta partir para a luta. Levanta-se apoiado na Tetsusaiga e ergue a espada para usar a ferida do vento.

Infelizmente, não teve oportunidade de atacar. Nesse milésimo de segundo, Kikyou, que já estava dentro da barreira, finalmente chega ao centro da energia maligna... ela fica parada observando a batalha, e Inu-Yasha fica parado, olhando para a sacerdotisa.

-Kikyou... o que está fazendo aqui?

Inu-Yasha não deveria ter se distraído... aproveitando essa falha, Naraku novamente usa seus tentáculos, dessa vez jogando a Tetsusaiga para longe. Usa outro ataque para derrubar Inu-Yasha no chão.

O hanyou sente-se muito fraco, perdeu muito sangue... mas mesmo assim teria de arranjar forças para continuar. Nunca perdoaria o maldito Naraku pelo mal que este já causou a inúmeras pessoas, e a sua Kikyou... com estes pensamentos em mente, Inu-Yasha pula em direção a Naraku, disposto a tentar outra tática:

-Garras retalhadoras de alma!!

Como imaginou, não causou nenhum efeito no adversário. Mas não desistiria tão facilmente. Ele pressiona suas garras contra uma ferida profunda e ataca de novo:

-Garras voadoras!!

Novamente, não causa dano algum. Inu-Yasha fica preocupado, não queria morrer nas mãos daquele maldito... tenta usar novamente suas garras, mas sente-se estranho... as batidas de seu coração aceleram, ele já não tem mais domínio sobre seu corpo... seus belos orbes dourados ficam vermelhos da cor do sangue, suas garras aumentam... agora ele é um youkai completo, e só tem uma coisa em mente: matar.

Logo depois da transformação, Inu-Yasha ataca Naraku fazendo-o em pedaços. Infelizmente, aquele não era o verdadeiro, e sim uma marionete. Depois de matar o fantoche, Inu-Yasha fica sentado no chão, encolhido... o hanyou dentro dele tenta retomar o controle, mas a situação esta complicada.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou conseguiram escapar ilesos do desmoronamento causado por Kagura. Infelizmente, Kirara estava ferida e agora descansava no colo de Sango. Eles corriam na direção em que Inu-Yasha havia seguido... depois de pouco tempo, eles chegaram aonde o hanyou estava... mas aquele não era o Inu-Yasha que conheciam, com certeza havia algo errado...

Kagome sente que ele está transformado, mas recusa-se a acreditar nisso até verificar com seus próprios olhos. Ela aproxima-se um pouco...

-Inu... Yasha?

Ele levanta-se, a franja cobrindo seus olhos, dá um grunhido e estrala seus dedos revelando as garras maiores que o normal. Mesmo não vendo os olhos de seu amado, a colegial consegue ver as listras em seu rosto e percebe que o que ela temia era realidade: Inu-Yasha transformara-se em youkai.

Kikyou, que estava parada até agora, tenta chegar perto de Inu-Yasha, mas pára ao sentir uma energia diferente.

"Não pode ser... ele está com energia maligna de um youkai! O Inu-Yasha se transformou mesmo?"

A sacerdotisa nem tem muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois o youkai, sedento de sangue, tenta atacá-la. Ela escapa do ataque por muito pouco, pegando uma de suas flechas e a lançando para matar Inu-Yasha... sem sucesso.

-Não pode ser... o Inu-Yasha vai mesmo matar a senhorita Kikyou? – diz Miroku espantado com o que está vendo.

-Sim, ele não tem consciência do que está fazendo... preciso impedi-lo! – Kagome procura pela Tetsusaiga e encontra a espada não muito longe dali. Corre para pegá-la, e em seguida vai na direção de Inu-Yasha tentando entregá-la a ele, para que assim o sangue de youkai fosse contido. Mas não conseguia se aproximar, toda vez que chegava perto de Inu-Yasha ele se se afastava para atacar a sacerdotisa.

Kikyou já lançou inúmeras flechas, mas estranhamente elas não têm nenhum efeito em Inu-Yasha, são repelidas. Vendo que não pode fazer mais nada ela tenta se afastar, mas não conseguiu fazer isso a tempo... o agora youkai completo a havia atacado com suas garras, causando um profundo ferimento em seu ombro. Kikyou cai no chão e tenta se salvar, mas Inu-Yasha a ataca novamente... ele não pararia até matá-la.

Kagome, chocada com a cena que vê, deixa a espada cair de suas mãos.

"Não acredito... ele feriu mesmo a Kikyou... pobre Inu-Yasha, ficará arrasado depois que voltar ao normal".

O ferimento no ombro era bem grave... e logo, luzes começaram a sair do corpo da sacerdotisa. Eram as almas que a mantinham viva, e seus carregadores de alma não estavam por perto... tinham ficado para trás quando ela entrou na barreira.

"Hunf, então foi para isso que o desgraçado Naraku fez a barreira... para impedir que meus carregadores de alma entrassem aqui. Foi tudo uma armadilha...".

A vida da sacerdotisa escapava com as almas... finalmente aquela mulher iria para seu lugar, o mundo dos mortos, mas pôde perceber que os olhos de Inu-Yasha ficaram levemente dourados por um momento. Parecia que as cores brigavam dentro dos orbes dele... vermelho, dourado, vermelho, dourado... finalmente, o dourado predominou.

O hanyou finalmente conseguiu voltar ao normal, e viu uma horrível cena à sua frente. Sua Kikyou estava ferida... e ele sentia o cheiro de sua amada sacerdotisa em suas garras. Não, não podia ser...

-Kikyou... – disse ele, ajoelhando-se e ficando ao lado dela – fui... fui eu que fiz isso?

-Não Inu-Yasha... foi como quando eu morri... fui ferida por garras, mas não foi você quem me matou... e desta vez também, pois aquele youkai não era você...

-Minha Kikyou... por favor, me perdoe...

-Não consegui realizar meus planos. Eu queria te levar para o inferno comigo, Inu-Yasha, mas pelo jeito viajarei sozinha... porém, não se esqueça que sua vida me pertence... – essas foram as últimas palavras dela.

-Kikyou, não... – Inu-Yasha chamava inutilmente por Kikyou, ela já havia partido.

Kagome observava aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos. Inu-Yasha sofreria muito de agora em diante, nunca conseguiria se perdoar por matar Kikyou... a garota pega a Tetsusaiga do chão e a leva até o hanyou.

-MALDIÇÃO!!!! DROGA, POR QUE EU FUI TE MATAR, KIKYOU? POR CAUSA DAQUELE MALDITO NARAKU! ELE NOS FEZ DE IDIOTAS DE NOVO!

Inu-Yasha socava o chão, poucas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto... ele sente o cheiro de Kagome e finalmente se dá conta de que não estava sozinho com Kikyou. A colegial entrega-lhe a espada e o abraça.

Ele corresponde ao gesto dela, e sente o doce perfume de seus cabelos. A presença de Kagome já o acalmava um pouco, que bom que ela estava bem... mas ele jamais se perdoaria por matar a mulher que deveria proteger... a primeira mulher que ele amou... e que morreu por causa desse amor. A _sua_ Kikyou...

Enquanto todo esse sofrimento estava pelo ar, alguém conseguia ficar feliz com toda aquela desgraça. Através do espelho de Kanna, Naraku observava a tudo isso com um grande sorriso em seus lábios...

* * *

**Nuss o.o fui eu mesma que escrevi isso? Bom, pela quantidade de reticências e pela escrita péssima digo que é minha fic sim xD mas é tragédia T.T nunca escrevi nada assim...**

**Essa fic é para o desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics,e eu acabei em cima do prazo XD mas acabei, isso que importa...**

**Agradecimentos super hiper mega especiais a Higurashi, por revisar e ajudar!!! Obrigada, sobrinha querida do meu coração o/**

**Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não... (como se alguém fosse ler xD deixa de ser besta, Hikari ¬¬)**

**Beijos, ja ne o/**


End file.
